


Death's Chosen

by heretoday898



Series: Soldiers of Death [14]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Infinity Gems, Multiple Crossovers, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Post-Demon Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoday898/pseuds/heretoday898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki completes the spells on the weapons for Dean, Constantine, Jason and Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I love the comments on the last story!!
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I don't own any of these characters.

They were down in Stark’s lab waiting for Dean Winchester to arrive so Loki could begin the spells for the weapons.  Coulson could understand why all of the men wanted to be present, after all, no one wanted anything to go wrong, but punctuality was key to any successful mission and Dean Winchester was holding them up.  Coulson’s face, however, remained impassive as he waited.  He watched closely as Constantine and Loki reviewed the sigils drawn on the floor while Stark busied himself with the finishing touches on the weapons.  The young man, Jason, was perched on a metal stool in the corner, rhythmically sharpening one of his many blades.  The door to the lab opened, followed by the sound of boots creaking along the floor.  “So, what kind of hocus pocus is our self-proclaimed ruler of Midgard doing again?” Dean gave a cheeky grin upon entering as Loki’s head whipped around to face the hunter, a vicious sneer on the god’s lips.  Coulson could feel a headache creeping up behind his eyes.  Thankfully the agent was saved by Constantine smacking Dean upside the head and reprimanding the hunter in hushed undertones.  Coulson watched as Dean rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his head, “ ‘scuse me if the god can’t take a joke,” the hunter mumbled.  Constantine sighed, “Dean, I don’t give a damn if you insult Loki, or anyone really, but for fuck sake, stop calling it hocus pocus.”  Coulson raised an eyebrow at that remark, it would seem these men did not have all their priorities straight.  

 

****

 

Loki examined the sigils on the floor as he slowly regained control over his anger.  The exorcist was surprisingly knowledgeable in the ways of magic  which proved useful when deciphering Death’s book, Loki could understand why the man was here.  Stark was useful if irritating, a fine craftsman of weapons and technology.  The mercenary and young vigilante were useful, warriors and tacticians.  Loki did not understand what use Dean Winchester was to them.  The hunter was a good fighter to be sure, but not better than Deadpool or Jason.  While Winchester had mass amounts of knowledge in regards to the supernatural, Constantine did as well and was a practitioner of magic.  The green eyed mortal was bullheaded and uncouth.  Loki rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the stress building throughout his body.  The hunter survived holding the Soul Gem, Dean Winchester could wield the Soul Gem, and somehow Constantine knew the outcome.  Loki couldn’t make sense of it, he needed to know what happened to the hunter when the Soul Gem killed him.  Perhaps he could enlist Stark and Agent Coulson, Stark had to be pulsing with curiosity and Coulson disliked loose ends.  

 

Loki looked up at the sound of Stark approaching, “we ready to get this show on the road Reindeer Games?” the genius smirked as he wheeled the case containing the weapons over to the center of the room.  The rest of the men made their way over, Loki watched as Jason slid the knife back into its holster around his thigh before crossing his arms and moving to stand next to Dean.  “So, who gets what?” Jason said as he examined the weapons in the center of the sigils.  Loki watched as a slow smile stretched itself across Stark’s face, the man loved an audience.  “The katanas go to Deadpool, obviously, two guns for Jason, a gun and knife for Constantine, and a gun and the sword for Dean,” Stark smirked at the groan that came from Winchester and the gleeful squeal from Deadpool.  Jason nodded, “so, how are we going to do this?”  Loki turned to face the vigilante, “you will each stand behind your designated weapons, I will complete the four spells, from what I can discern, the spells will choose the worthy men.”  Loki looked Deadpool, Jason, Constantine, and Dean in the eye as he finished the short explanation with a flick of his hand.  Loki indicated for Stark to move the weapons in front of each man as they moved to stand around Loki within the sigils.

 

****

 

Dean fidgeted as he stood behind the sword and gun laying innocently on the table.  The hunter wasn’t nervous about the spells out of Death’s book, he was nervous about the god performing the spells.  Loki had been nothing short of frosty towards him since they found the Soul Gem.  Dean knew he would have to come clean about what happened after he grabbed the stone, well give the full story, his story.  Dean still had to find the spell that would locate the key to Heaven’s vault, he was going to need some help with that.  The hunter rubbed sweaty palms on his jeans as Loki began to slowly glow green, the gods rich voice washing over the four men.  

 

Dean watched as the two Katanas in front of Wade began to glow a deep red with black streaks coursing through the glow.  Dean heard Loki murmur “Deathless” as the Katanas dimmed.  Loki took as breath as he began a new chant.  This time the two guns in front of Jason began to glow red and green as Dean heard Loki whisper “Valiant” before ending the spell.  The third spell started immediately after with Constantine’s face reflecting the reddish orange glow of the weapons in front of him, Dean had seen that color before usually alight in Constantine’s eyes when he’s pissed off.  Dean heard Loki mumble “Damned” as the color of hellfire faded from the weapons.  Dean took a deep breath, steadying himself as Loki started the final spell.  The gun and sword in front of him began to glow a pure bluish white light.  Dean had seen that color before too, it just usually accompanied Cas when the angel unleashed his grace.  Dean almost missed the whisper of “Righteous” as the spell ended and Loki fell silent.  Dean couldn’t believe it, how could he still hold that title.  

 

“I must admit, that is not the outcome I was expecting,” Loki remarked causing Dean to shake his head, dispelling his thoughts.  Dean looked up at Loki, “how’d you think it was going to go?  I mean really, you don’t even know anything about us,” Dean sneered defensively.  He felt a hand land on his shoulder, squeezing in both comfort and warning.  “I think what Dean means to say is, thank you Loki for completing the spells,” Constantine said with a long look at Dean.  Loki gave a regal nod of his head to Constantine and a swift glare towards Dean which the hunter returned.  “Dean,” Constantine murmured quietly, gaining the hunter’s attention, “you know how fate is, we will always be seen as what we were destined to be, whether we took that road or not.  I will always be damned and you will always be the Righteous Man.”  Dean clenched his fists at Constantine’s insights, he did not want to have this conversation.  

 

The sound of a throat being cleared caused Dean and Constantine’s heads to turn.  Agent Coulson gave both men a meaningful look, waiting for an explanation, “Righteous Man, what does that mean?”  Dean groaned, he hated having old wounds reopened and this was one of his deepest wounds.  Dean felt another presence beside him as Jason put a hand on the hunter’s shoulder.  Dean tensed, he wasn’t use to having support and it did little to bolster his self-confidence.  Squaring his shoulders, Dean looked at Agent Coulson and pitched his voice to address the room, well those who didn’t know the story.  “It’s a title, I guess you could call it, the Righteous Man, it has to do with a prophecy.  When the Righteous Man spills blood in Hell then the first lock or seal on Lucifer’s cage will be broken.”  Dean looked away from Coulson’s blank facade to find Jason looking at him with a calculating expression.  “So you’re part of a prophecy that is supposed to unleash the Devil, how do you stop it?” the vigilante questioned.  Dean sighed, rubbing a scarred hand down his face, “it’s all already done and over with.  I broke under the torture in Hell, Lucifer got out but we; my brother, Cas, Bobby, and I, we got Lucifer back in the cage, Death helped.  That was actually the first time I met him, during the Apocalypse.”  Jason’s eyes widened as Dean looked at him, “kid, I could have sworn we’ve been over at least some of this,” Dean huffed.  “We have been, I just didn’t believe you,” Jason snorted as he rubbed the back of his head.  Dean rolled his eyes at the young man’s disrespectful tone causing Wade to snicker.  

  
“Anyway, that’s what they mean by Righteous Man, I just didn’t think I would still hold the title seeing as how I’ve done some dumb shit since then,” Dean grumbled as he shook his shoulders out releasing some of the tension.  “There is clearly more to that story, but for now, I suppose that will do,” Loki remarked disparagingly, dismissing Dean who was relieved to have the attention off of him.  Dean looked over to find Jason’s eyes on him, the vigilante’s eyes were brimming with curiosity, “at risk of sounding like a broken record, so what now?” Jason asked with a sardonic grin.  Dean holds the young man’s eyes, “Now, we find the spell to locate the key to Heaven’s vault and hope nothing starts attacking us in the meantime.”  Dean spoke to soon, a blaring siren sounded through the lab causing Dean’s hands to clench over his ears.  A hologram popped up in front of Stark showing a portal opening up above New York and aliens pouring through, “you just had to open your mouth,” Stark deadpanned as he called for his suit.   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or Kudos!


End file.
